Conversation
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: "It wasn't fair. Luffy deserved to know about her feelings, Luffy deserved to know everything. It was him, who always had helped her." Twoshot, LuNa Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi guys! It's my first OP fic in English, so please be nice! By the way, English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes, point them out to me please! =)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, Nami and Luffy would have already been together!

_Conversation._

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, and the weather was so hot that Sanji could easily prepare omelet on the deck. Mugiwara crew had already sailed for four days, but the island didn't seem to get closer.

Everybody had something to do and some matters to complete. Nami was drawing one of the maps, Sanji was preparing cocktails, Franky and Usopp were making something insane, Robin was reading one of her numerous books, and Chopper was having a nap.

Luffy was sitting on the Sunny's head. He was the only one who had nothing to do. He was getting more and more bored with every second.

"Sometimes being a captain isn't funny," whispered the raven-haired boy to himself, "If I were a navigator, I could draw maps like Nami does, or if I were a cook I could make meals, and then eat them immediately!" After his small monologue the young captain heard a voice all of sudden.

"Relax! We arrive at the next island in three or four hours," the female said loudly. Luffy turned to see Nami, and grinned widely at her. Nami gave him a warm smile, she felt herself incredible when she had heard "If I were a navigator..." words. The girl took that as a compliment, her work was really hard and took most of her time, but no one notices that. They were busy with their work as well.

Then Nami turned around and started to walk away. She didn't want Luffy to know she was there, but she couldn't help but cheer the young man up.

"Nami!" she heard and stopped, but didn't turn to see Luffy. The captain jumped off of the lion's head and walked towards her. "Play with me!"

Nami's smile faded, and she felt pain in the heart all of sudden. Of course, Luffy had nothing better to do, but... it hurt. And it hurt a lot.

"Sorry, I'm busy right now. My map is still uncompleted," Nami cut him off. In the spirit the navigator promised to torture herself, because she wanted to play with Luffy. She was too shy and too prideful to admit it. "Go ask someone else." Nami added as she turned to look at her captain, "But I'll play with you at any other time."

Luffy nodded, but didn't say anything. When Nami was gone, he sat on the deck and stared at the horizon.

_Luffy never wanted to bid Shanks a goodbye. When the little boy hadn't met Shanks yet , he had nothing to do and no one to play with. His father had left him, while he was a baby, his mother died a year ago, his grandfather was on his work all days along. Makino was the only one who cared about future pirate, but even she didn't have enough time to play games._

_It all changed when Shanks arrived. Luffy admired the red-haired pirate for his strength, for his desires, for his freedom. He wanted to become a man like that. He wanted to be strong enough to protect anyone - even a stranger. He wanted to smile to cheer a sad person up, without caring about his own feelings._

_But when Shanks had left him too, Luffy was about to cry. The boy missed him a lot. He (Luffy) didn't want to admit he was lonely. _

"Luffy! Luffy!" the young captain heard Nami's voice through his dream. "Luffy! Wake up! Don't you dare sleep, while I'm talking to you!"

The girl punched him in the face with her right foot as angrily as possible. Just then Luffy felt the pain and opened his eyes. "Huh? What is happening?"

He saw Nami, Usopp, and Sanji staring at him violently.

"Didn't you hear me? We have already arrived!" Nami explained. The girl suddenly felt anger boiling on her inside. She couldn't understand why it was happening. If she was in love with Monkey D. Luffy, shouldn't she ad... hold on a second, what?

"Nami is staying on the ship..." Usopp started to speak giving Luffy a hand to help him to stand up, but he didn't have chance to continue the sentence.

"Nami-swan, you don't need to stay on the ship, if you don't want to~!" Sanji cried, small heart appearing in his eyes. "I'm sure marimo will be glad to do this instead of you~!"

"Shut up!" the cook heard the answer from the land. He wanted to start a new argument, but the navigator said, "Sanji, it's okay. Anyway I have maps to complete."

Luffy who had already stood up looked at Nami. She was smiling, but he could see her eyes were sad.

When Nami thought everyone was gone, she went to room, sat at the table and stared at her maps. She lied to her nakama, her maps were done. But the girl didn't want to go anywhere or see anyone. Her heart was torn with pain.

Love wasn't easy as it seemed at the first sight. It brought happiness and gladness to Nami, but there was the sorrow that was unbearable. It really hurt, especially when the one she loved was her captain who was immature and restless. Sometimes it was even hard to look at him, other times all the talented navigator could do was to look at her captain. He was so brave, yet so immature. So cheerful and naive, yet so serious and smart.

Suddenly the girl heard a knock on the door and winced. She thought she was alone. "Who is it?" she asked. Instead of answer, the door groaned on its hinges, and Luffy walked in.

He saw Nami wasn't drawing her maps like she said, and frowned softly. Something had happened to his navigator, and he wanted, no, he needed to know what was wrong.

"Hey, Nami," in that moment Nami looked at floor. She didn't have enough courage to look straight in his eyes. It was a shame for her.

"You lied to me. You are NOT drawing your maps." Nami didn't reply. She felt like she was going to cry. Because it wasn't fair. Luffy deserved to know about her feelings, Luffy deserved to know everything. It was him, who always had helped her. The girl was sure the captain didn't notice when she stared at him, he didn't notice when she wanted to fall on her knees and cry. All he wanted to do was to play games.

The Nami decided to tell him. There was no point in hiding her feelings, but...

"You know, Luffy," she finally looked up at him, "it's hard to explain. I love one person who never sees a young beautiful girl in me."

Luffy was keeping silence. He walked towards her, and sat on the chair near desk.

"I love him, I truly love him, but I don't how to tell him about my feelings... More than likely that he will not understand me. I think he doesn't even know what the love is!"

Luffy smiled. "Do not under... ander... esti..."

"Underestimate?"

"Yeah, do not under... esi.. esti... well, you know, men."

Nami nodded, and the boy continued. "I think you need to tell him. And then you tell me about it."

The girl raised her brow up. "Huh?"

"I will punch him, if he makes you sad or even cry."

She imagined Luffy punching himself with one of his deadly attacks, and giggled. It was a sight to see.

"Okay. As soon as I tell him about my feeling, I will inform you about it too."

Luffy stood up, the big grin on his face. "And now let's play!"

Nami laughed. Her sorrow was forgotten, and she had an excellent chance to have fun. 'Maybe he isn't stupid as he seems to be', she thought.

"Let's go!"

The End.

**AN: **What do you think of it? Is it good? Review please! And no flames, please no flames!

**AN2: **I wanna thank LuffyNamiAce who pointed a mistake out to me =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__Hi there! Thank you for your kind reviews! They made me really happy! =) _

_Actually, I wasn't going to write the next "chapter", because I had planned it as one shot. But the idea came up to me, when I was doing my geometry tests. (I don't really like geometry, especially tests) I thought it would make a good continuation to the "Conversation". _

_Okay, I owned One Piece, Nami and Luffy would have already been together! _

Luffy and Nami were playing until the very evening, when other Mugiwaras came. They played hide-and-seek, leapfrog, and other games. When Nami was tired, they started to play cards.

Nami had never been so happy before. When she was a child, Arlong didn't let her play at all. There was no child in Cocoyashi who wanted to play with her, everyone considered her as an enemy. That was why Nami felt so grateful to Luffy. His smile and trust in her made the girl happy - he made her happy. He made her feel like she was a kid again. She had a hard childhood - if it could be called childhood - but he pulled her out of the abyss she had lived in. Nami was so tired that she went to sleep right after all the members of crew came. Luffy stayed awake. He was going to ask Sanji to prepare anything, but Sanji denied before the captain could say anything.

Nami woke up in the middle of the night feeling her stomach arch.

"It's Luffy's influence on me", the red-haired navigator thought, "I have just played with him for one day, and now I have the same habits!" She sighed sadly, "If I knew this would happen, I would have never agreed to play with him!"

"What's wrong, navigator-san?" Robin who was sitting at the table and reading a book, asked. Nami opened her mouth to respond... but then she understood she had nothing to say. She didn't have a nightmare, no. She had no dream at all. Still, there was something... something that caused all the trouble in her soul.

"Nothing wrong, Robin, don't worry," Nami lied, smiling as much as she could. How she could tell her friend what was wrong, if she didn't know anything herself?

When Nami walked out of her women's apartments, she closed the door and leaned against it. She sat down on the floor and hugged her legs with her arms and closed her eyes. She was not feeling good. Maybe, she was starting to be ill again?

"Okay, they say that green tea can help to calm nerve," Nami thought, beginning to feel cold. She headed to the kitchen, hugging herself, but not because of cold air. The girl felt so lonely all of sudden. She knew that feeling was wrong. But still...

Surprisingly, Luffy wasn't in the kitchen, eating all things that could be eaten. The Nami noticed she was thinking about her captain, again!

Nami prepared, and took cup to pour tea in it, when she heard someone stepping into the kitchen, too.

"Luffy, is that you?" she heard Sanji's voice and felt bad for herself.

"Sanji, don't worry, it's me, Nami," the navigator said with the last ounce of courage. She turned and saw Sanji's jaw fell down on the floor, and giggled.

"N... Na... Nami-swan, what are you doing here? I thought Luffy was in the kitchen again, eating our meals!" the surprised cook exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sanji", Nami gave him a crooked smile. "I just couldn't sleep".

The girl looked so innocent that the small hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, my dear Nami-swan, how can I serve for you?" Sanji was running like mad.

Nami sweat dropped. Well, if the cook was going to wake everyone...

"I wanted a cup of tea," Nami said softly, trying not to kick Sanji. Before she could say anything, Sanji already prepared her a drink, and gave it to her. Nami smiled and sipped a bit.

"You didn't tell me what was wrong, Nami-swan," the blond man turned serious all of sudden.

Nami held a cup and looked down. Her eyes were very sad.

"Sanji, I don't know if it's right to tell you, but," Nami began to speak, but then she stopped all of sudden. She was not sure Sanji was the right person to tell about the problem. After all, he had - or he pretended to have - feelings for her. "I've fallen in love... fallen in love with a boy..."

Sanji kept silence. His eyes were serious, and the young man himself was determined... to help Nami, perhaps?

"And I have no idea what to say or what to do..."

"Luffy..."

"Huh?"

"It's our captain, right?" Sanji asked in a low voice.

"Yeah... hold on a second, how did you guess?" Nami frowned. She didn't like to show her true feelings. But she didn't like even more that someone had already known about her feelings.

"It's quite easy, you know," Sanji smiled softly. Of course, he knew his precious Nami-swan didn't love him in return. Of course, he expected her to fall in love with Luffy, it wasn't so hard to guess. It started a long time ago, even before Arlong was defeated.

Nami had never met a person like Luffy before. In her village no one had an urge to make friends with her - outside the village Nami had no urge to make friends with anyone.

And when she met him, everything seemed to be odd about the guy. Even the name - Luffy - was ridiculous. The dream was unbelievable. And as for person, he was an idiot.

But he was different from everyone. There was something about his eyes... something that could make you stand up and step ahead. There was something about his smile... it could make you smile in return. There was something about his words... it could inspire you. There was something about his gait... he was determined to reach his goal.

Yes, that was why Nami had fallen for him.

"Why.. how... when... what...?" Nami was lost in her words. Now her voice betrayed her.

"He is not dumb as he seems to be, you know," Sanji's gentle smile never faded. It was hilarious to watch how Nami couldn't make a sentence.

"And what about you? What about your feelings?" Nami was afraid to ask it. She was afraid to hear that she wasn't wanted anymore...

"Well, as if I know myself... but I'm not going to give up on you, you know..." the smile widened.

Nami sipped again. She was starting to smile.

"Just don't tell Luffy about the feelings, please. He said he would kick the person rejected me," she added.

"Hai, Nami-swan."

The navigator and the cook were sitting in the dead silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep now." Sanji said, standing up.

He was about to go out of the room, when he heard, "Thank you."

The cooked turned and smiled.

"I'm feeling better now."

Now Nami was grinning. She wasn't going to tell Luffy about her feelings, not now. She just had to wait. Perhaps, she would wait until her captain would become the Pirate King. Yes, it seemed the right decision to her.

_I haven't checked it… so if you see any mistake, let me know please! And review please! I need your reviews! They're like an air to me :D Critics are welcome, and flamers are not. _

_Thank you for your attention. _


End file.
